bacchikoifandomcom-20200215-history
Ichiru Yanai
Ichiru Yanai 'is a main character in both ''Bacchikoi ''and in ''Bacchikoi Expansion Pack. Ichiru also makes an appearance in Camp Buddy, he is seen to be Toshu's boyfriend. (He is one of the love interests. Background Ichiru was born into a rich family. his family shares a very successful business with the Saji family. As a business deal, he was forced to marry his childhood friend Tomoka Saji. Ichiru is the heir of his father's company. Appearance Ichiru is fairly sized in height and has a built round face shape. He has red eyes and spiky blonde hair, which still spikes up when wet. He has a slim, muscular build with defined abs and medium-sized biceps, despite eating excessive amounts of junk food. He typically wears a muscle shirt with slim jeans in the summer and a thick hoodie and jeans in the winter. He wears a watch on his right hand. Personality and traits Ichiru is carefree, energetic and mischievous. He doesn't like attending class and skips it whenever he has the chance. However, Ichiru has a reputation for being a genius, which is shown by his perfect math scores and his excellent survival and fire-starting skills. Ichiru has a habit of causing trouble and enjoys calling his friends by aliases, such as calling Toshu "Tofu" and Coach Genji, "GayjI". History Day 1 He makes his debut in the game on Toshu's first day of joining the baseball club. He hears from Masaru that Toshu is in the same class as him which is '''Class A Erotic Scenes Here is a list of all erotic scenes Ichiru appears in chronological game order. (Will work on getting the original Bacchikoi scenes later.) Expansion Pack Erotic Scene (1).jpg|''' Ichiru gives his coach a blowjob''' After some bickering between the two during a trip, Genji and Ichiru reconcile by Ichiru giving his coach a blowjob with his consent. Expansion Pack Erotic Scene (2).jpg|''' Genji 'pays' back Ichiru from that blowjob''' After the blowjob, Genji returns the favor on Ichiru by having anal sex with him. Expansion Pack Erotic Scene (3).jpg|''' Ichiru and Genji at the Hot Springs''' Just like in previous erotic scene, Ichiru and Genji have 'fun' again but this time at the Hot Springs. Expansion Pack Erotic Scene (11).jpg|''' Ichiru getting a lick from behind''' After a long day of practice, Masaru decides to give the hesitant Ichiru a rimjob in the locker room. Expansion Pack Erotic Scene (13).jpg|''' After school fun time with Ichiru and Masaru''' Ichiru appears in two different scenes, with both Masaru and Toshu have anal sex in the classroom. Expansion Pack Erotic Scene (15).jpg|''' Ichiru and Toshu in the locker room''' Baseball practice was over for the day so Ichiru and Toshu decide to have buddy on buddy action. Expansion Pack Erotic Scene (16)-1.jpg|''' The somewhat finale orgy''' Upon winning the tournament, Ichiru and his team decide to celebrate by having an orgy. Trivia * Despite the original game focusing on Ichiru and Masaru being love candidates for Toshu, the two also share romantic feelings for each other, being the first two to have sex chronologically. * Camp Buddy officially confirms Ichiru as Toshu's Boyfriend. * Ichiru, along with Sohma, actually made a non-canonical appearance long before his debut game in Banana Shake - First Service, a series of shorts in form of CG with a story. He is depicted with different age/body types and is shown to have a sexual relationship with Sohma, also from Bacchikoi. Both, however, are shown with different eye colors, with Ichiru's being blue instead of orange. Outfit Gallery Ichiru School Laugh.jpg|School Uniform Outfit Ichiru Baseball Normal.jpg|Baseball Uniform Outfit Ichiru Undie Pout.jpg|With His Favorite Underpants Ichiru Towel Mocking.jpg|With A Towel Ichiru Jockstrap Smile.jpg|With A Jockstrap Ichiru Naked Pathetic2.jpg|Birthday Suit Gallery BacchikoiIchiruAppearance.jpg HotSpringsScene3.jpg HotSpringsScene1.jpg HotSpringsScene2.jpg ToshuIchiruKiss.jpg Bacchikoi Bonus 2.jpg Bacchikoi Bonus 1.jpg ichiru first-service mug.jpg|Ichiru (Mugshot) from Banana Shake - First Service ichiru first-service full.jpg|Ichiru (Full body) from Banana Shake - First Service Category:Characters Category:Male